


'til death do us part

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, aka i tried writing manipulation but i cannot, dre is imprisoned and foxboy visits him, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: fundy might just be dream’s last chance in escaping this hellish place, and dream will take that chance
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	'til death do us part

_**Slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you** _

It’s like a funny stand off, in between of them. After all, since their disastrous wedding, they haven’t really seen each other, much less talked to each other. Fundy was hurt: after all, Dream’s left him, much like everyone in his life did.

“Tough luck, huh, that they trapped you in here,” he tells his - _still legally bound_ \- husband with a snort.

**_I know all the other boys are tough and smooth  
And I got the blues_ **

“Ah, it’s not so bad,” Dream replies, in that impish voice of his - the one that’s over-confident, the one that feels like he’s grinning, the one that sends shivers down Fundy’s back.

_**I wanna slow dance with you** _

“They’ve provided me with wi-fi,” Dream adds. “Food’s not the best though, you definitely cook better.”

Dream’s wearing his mask, so Fundy couldn’t see, but he knows Dream is watching him closely. He could feel his eyes on his form.

_**I wanna slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you** _

Fundy glares. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

“No _thing_.” The way he shrugged made it seem like he was nonchalant about the whole affair, but the way he said the word made it sound like Fundy _would_ do something about it.

“Ah, but enough about me, how’s my husband?”

The _audacity_ of this man. “I don’t know. How do you think I would feel after being jilted at the altar, huh, _my dearest husband_?”

Fundy’s familiar with Dream’s body language. He notices the man tense up for a split second, mumble something that he doesn’t quite catch.

And then immediately Dream relaxes again. “Now, Fundy, ever heard about second chances?”

_**Why don’t you take the chance?  
** _ _**I’ve got the moves  
** _ __**I’d like to prove**

“Because, my lovely _Its_ , perhaps you’ll be willing to give your dearest husband a second chance?”

_**I wanna slow dance with you** _

**Author's Note:**

> anon said "hey here's a song prompt about two people dancing" and i said "hey let's make it mental dancing and also let's make it a tiny bit evil"


End file.
